First Meeting Dutch
by Annelie.Ahuis.1991
Summary: hoe Carlisle Esme voor het eerst Ontmoette. One Shot


Altijd waneer Esme zo haar best deed om me op te vrolijken na een vreselijke werkdag bloeide mijn vurige liefde voor haar meer op. Altijd was zij zo vrolijke en positieve vrouw geweest. Zo ook de dag wanneer ik haar voor het eerst ontmoette. Zij was 16 jaar en kwam naar het ziekenhuis waar ik destijds werkte.

'_Dr. Cullen er is een 16 jarige meisje binnengekomen met haar vader, Ze wachten op de eerste hulp.' Ik knikte_

'_Bedankt zuster' zei ik op een vriendelijke toon. Ik stond op en liep naar de eerste hulp toe. Haar hart kon ik horen, haar ademhaling die snel ging vertelde mij dat ze aardig wat pijn had. Toen ik dichter in de buurt kwam overweldigde haar geur mij, mijn zangeres dacht ik. Door mijn jaren lange ervaring in het ziekenhuis kon ik het makkelijker weerstaan als dat ik in me eerste jaren heb kunnen doen. Maar dat haar geur nog zo'n impact had op mij verbaasde mij. _

Toen ik de laatste hoek omliep zag ik haar zitten, een 16 jarige dame, karamel kleurige krullen sierde haar gezicht die vertrokken was van de pijn en tranen. Ik liep op hun af, haar vader stond op. "Hallo, Ik ben Dr. Cullen, wat is er aan de hand" zei ik terwijl ik me ogen op haar bleef richten.

"_Ik ben uit een boom gevallen Dokter" zei ze op een moedige toon om haar meeste pijn te laten verbloemen. "Oke, dat is niet zo best Mevr.?' vroeg ik haar met een glimlacht toe._

"_Esme, Esme Plat,Dr. Cullen" ze grinnikte zachtjes._

"_Dat is een mooie naam Esme, is het goed als ik je optil om je naar de behandelkamer te brengen?" vroeg ik haar. Ze knikte van ja "zolang u me maar niet laten vallen" voegde ze iets grinnikend toe._

"_natuurlijk niet" zei ik terwijl ik haar optilde, haar geur was verstikkend maar mooi. Haar lichaam was erg warm tegen de mijne. Eenmaal in de behandelkamer zette ik haar op de behandeltafel. _

"_ik ga even je hoofd controleren, als het ergens pijn doet zeg het dan oke." Ze knikte en ik drukte zachtjes en voorzichtig op haar schedel. Ze gaf niks aan en ik voelde haar ook niet weg trekken omdat het pijn deed. _

"_ik denk dat het met je hoofd wel goed zit, maar waar had je nou het meeste last van?" _

"_Me been Dr. Cullen" _

"_noem me alsjeblieft Carlisle" zei ik glimlachend, haar ogen werden groot en ze kleurde iets rood_

"_Oke, Carlisle" zei ze verlegen. Ik glimlachte naar haar en voelde voorzichtig aan haar been._

"_Uw vingers zijn zo koud"_

"_dat komt door mijn slechte bloedcirculatie in mijn handen" legde ik haar uit._

"_het voelde wel fijn." Zei ze tegen me, mijn voor haar koude vingers moesten vast goed aanvoelen op haar gebroken been._

"_Ik zal je been moeten zetten Esme, het is gebroken." Ik keek haar aan "als het erg zeer doet knijp desnoods maar in mijn schouder hoor." Ze knikte, ik zou er toch niks van voelen hoe hard ze ook zou knijpen_

_. "ik tel tot 3 oke, 1, 2 en 3" Bij 3 zette ik haar gebroken botten snel en goed mogelijk recht. Toen ik opkeek was haar gezocht vertrokken van de pijn en haar knokkels zagen wit van het knijpen._

"_Ik zal nu verband en gips aanleggen zodat het zo goed mogelijk geneest." Ze knikte me nogmaals toe. Terwijl ik snel en behendig het verband aan legde vroeg ze me wat_

"_Uw naam klinkt zo engels" Ik glimlachte _

"_dat klopt geboren en opgegroeid in Londen."_

"_en wist u al vroeg dat u dokter wou worden??" vroeg ze me. _

"_ik wou gewoon mensen helpen, en op deze manier is dat een geschikte richting toch?" zeik ik terwijl ik vervolgde "en wat wil jij later worden Esme?"_

"_Ik wil een lerares worden, ik vind kinderen geweldig" zei ze glimlachend, de pijn wel lichtelijk vergeten. Ondertussen had ik het verband en gips behendig aangelegd._

"_dat is leuk, ik hoop dat het je lukt Esme maar laat eerst je been rustig genezen." Ze knikte en ik vervolgde mijn verhaal. "je moet 6 weken rustig aan doen en dan kan je terug komen om het gips te laten weghalen, je krijgt dan nog wat verband voor versteviging." _

"_oké, hartstikke bedankt Carlisle" zei ze. Ik knikte haar vriendelijke toe._

"_zal ik je nog even terugdragen naar je vader?" vroeg ik aan haar. "ja graag Carlisle" antwoordde ze. Ik tilde haar weer op en ze ontspande in mijn armen, glimlachend bracht ik haar terug naar haar vader. "bedankt Dr. Cullen" zei haar vader. Terwijl hij de geleende krukken van het ziekenhuis aan Esme gaf. Ze liepen weg, Esme draaide zich 1 keer om en zwaaide naar me, ik zwaaide terug en liep terug naar mijn kantoor met een grote glimlach._

Ik zat in me stoel rustig voor me uit te kijken, Esme kwam rustig op me schoot zitten.

"waar denk je aan?" vroeg ze aan mij "ik dacht aan onze eerste ontmoeting schat." Zei ik tegen haar terwijl ik d'r een kus gaf.

"hmmm, ik kan me er nog weinig van herinneren"

"dat komt omdat menselijke herinneringen wegvagen na de transformatie, maar dat maakt niet uit ik wil je het graag vertellen hoor. " zei ik glimlachend.

Ze glimlachte en knikte, ik drukte haar zachtjes tegen me borstkas aan en vertelde haar het hele verhaal.


End file.
